Task Force 10
by MinecraftNunoBin
Summary: What if the Tennysons never got to the Omnitrix? What if it had instead fallen into the hands of an anarchist organization? This is the story of Task Force 10.


**Chapter 1: The Fall**

"Bring it in," gargled one green alien with misshapen limbs. "Don't mess it up this time.

Two large aliens, each about a meter taller than the green alien, held each side of a magnetic holding tube, large and silver. Through the transparent glass, a glowing green wrist accessory floated around aimlessly.

"Klaar. We have a problem," a voice rang out from behind them, clearer and smoother than the green alien's.

Klaar squinted at the source of the voice. "I'm getting these buffoons to not drop it. As soon as I look away, I swear, they destroy an entire galaxy with their antics. Honestly, Kloor, you're a good advisor but you don't have much experience with these idiots."

"This is more important. Azmuth has sent the probes. They'll be here in minutes."

Klaar cursed in Skandokian.

"And the Incursians are going to intercept."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Bad. When the probes are destroyed, the Incursians come for us."

"Is there anything else?

"Vilgax."

"You have got to be kidding-"

An explosion rocked the ship.

"They're here."

The two large aliens pressed their faces against the glass of the ship, displaying a full-on battle between the three other battalions.

Klaar grunted. "What are the weapon capabilities of the Omnitrix?"

Kloor frowned. "Potentially limitless, though we don't know until it's tested. Please don't tell me you're planning to use something we understand nothing about."

"Vilgax, the Incursians, Azmuth. All government, high profile scum anyway. How powerful will the blast be if we destroy the Omnitrix?"

Kloor gulped. "We don't know, sire. However, we may be destroyed in the process."

"We'll be martyrs." Klaar croaked. "Ready the virus."

Kloor paused. "This is the only copy we have."

"We have all these empire heads in one place. This is the opportunity we've been waiting for."

"I-"

"Your life. When you made the oath, you swore you'd give up your life."

Red lights were flashing now. The ship was shaking.

Klaar reached in the magnetic field and pulled out the Omnitrix. "The virus."

They ran to the laboratory, where a captured Galvanic Mechamorph struggled against the confines of it's magnetic field. Instead of the typical green hue, the lines were tinted with yellow.

"Pull it out." Klaar demanded.

Kloor grabbed a miniature magnetic stick and stabbed the Mechamorph, which whimpered in discomfort. Kloor moved the stick to the watch, forcing it to assimilate. The Galvanic Mechamorph sunk into it without complaint.

"We have to send it into the midst of the battle. Our ship walls might absorb the blast and the others will not be destroyed." Kloor muttered.

Kloor ran to the cannon, Klaar following closely behind.

Klaar put a hand on Kloor's shoulder when they reached the launching pad. "Let me do this."

Kloor hesitated.

"Cannon or not, we're going to die. I want to be right there when it happens, get me?"

Kloor passed him the Omnitrix and stepped away from the side cannons, as a message played out in the speakers. "Destruction imminent."

Klaar placed the Omnitrix in the guns of the ship, smiling wistfully. "I looked forward to you being my successor."

Kloor stepped forward, tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry. We didn't reach the heart of the Galactic Empire."

"I know."

They hugged for a while, then Klaar pulled away. He put a hand on Kloor's shoulder and whispered the Skandokian blessing of farewell. "Puta."

With tears in his eyes, Kloor nodded and responded. "Toma no cu."

Klaar turned away, unable to face his comrade anymore. It was time to finish this. He stepped into the cockpit. He put on his helmet. With a final wave of his hand, the jet shot off into space, ready to battle the oncoming onslaught.

"Die! Die! Die!" Klaar yelled fiercely, lighting the sky up with his lasers as he dodged and weaved throughout the chaos in the sky. He looked back to see if his crew was still watching, but they were already gone. Destroyed. A distant memory.

With renewed vigour, he flew in a circle, as if daring the ships to come closer, and they did. He took aim at the head of Vilgax's fleet and grimaced.

"This is for Kloor, Schnuckiputzi."

A last barrage of hits, followed by the corrupted Omnitrix, blasted into the hull of Vilgax's lead ship.

The explosion was massive. It was only ten years later that Earth was hit with its first taste of true power.

 **CUE OPENING CREDITS**

 **BAMBAMBAM [THEME SONG PLAYS]**

 **Sorry, too much telly. Anyhoo, how'd you like that little experience? I rather enjoyed writing that myself, getting back into Ben 10 after a few years. Well, I'm a bit rusty on the story and antagonists and aliens and such, so feel free to comment on any aliens or characters you want in the story. Feel free to overestimate my memory, because I honestly remember nobody at all.**

 **Alright, see you next chapter.**


End file.
